


Fanart: From Ashes to New

by Kitcat1925



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, Cats, Crossover Pairings, Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Student Council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitcat1925/pseuds/Kitcat1925
Summary: Basically fan art for the aforementioned title. Just wanna share the love of a new slash fic.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya & Harry Potter, Hibari Kyouya/Harry Potter
Comments: 46
Kudos: 925





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Araceil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araceil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From Ashes to New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370217) by [Araceil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araceil/pseuds/Araceil). 



> Originally I posted these fan art on Tumblr and DA for Araceil but I thought maybe ppl on Ao3 might wanna see them. I keep forgetting to post them on here lol.


	2. Playtime with the kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on ch 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god how do u draw cats. Also I need to figure out how hair looks like from the top down. Oh and how to draw wood.


End file.
